vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Bureau 13 Teams
Team Aquanaut US Virgin Islands, no details. Worked The Shop paradise case. Dolphin human communicates to make super dolphin soldiers. Team Arbor Iowa, no details. Worked the Cornbelt site, recovered Timmy a scared kid and powerful telepath. Team Blue Bayou Louisiana no details. Handled the mangator case. Team Cajun New Orleans, Louisiana. Vanished the high tech materials found in the Gulf in association with the Ane History Scouts. *'Queen Fatima Levon' -- Team leader. She practices Louisiana Voodoo. She is the teams magical muscle. Don't let the apparent overweight appearance fool you the woman can move. *'Louis Deverox' -- A wall in a Human suit, 6'8" and wide as a barn door. He is not quite to the standard of the DSH. He is the team computer nerd. He would rather sit hunched over a computer screen than any place else. Yes, yes, good at violence, hates same. *'Cathy Holmes' -- Jumpsuit wearing, grease monkey. Freckled white girl that for some reason likes New Orleans even if she does tend to look like a boiled crayfish. Works the cars, combat driver and pilot. She has built the team an anti-gravity sled. *'Billy Joe Rawlings' -- Country music, beer and Football. He is the weapons expert. Worked demolitions in the US Army Rangers. He is not real fond of phasers. They lack the visceral satisfaction of bullets. *'Carl Quetion' -- Intellectual powerhouse and martial arts expert. He is the investigation arm. Close to Sherlock Holmes, close. The Defenders Manhattan, New York, NT. Working out of a Greenwich Village townhouse, the Sanctum Sanctorum. They are considered on call, world wide to deal with magical threats. *'Dr. Steven Strange' -- Preeminent mage and portal specialist. He is noted for not working well with others. Did we mention an Ego? *'Brunhilda, Odinsdoter' -- AKA Valkyrie -- An Æsir,. a minor one. She claims to be one of the Valkyries. Strange rescued her from an interdimensional prison. *'Jenny Nelson' -- AKA Tiger Lily. -- A Human-tiger hybrid. She like Theodore, and Betty Ashby is believed to be a Shop project. Her origin has never been tracked down and she really does not want to know. Another one of Strange's rescues, they are sort of a couple. She can talk humanity to him, and he get her out of her rages. *'Dr. Robert Signs' -- AKA The Ogre, a transforming brick on the order of Stone Mountain. Dr. Signs is a physicist, and the SCIENCE! chops of the team. Team Dolphins Miami, Florida. The cover is a camera and journalism crew that is documenting the football team. They are frequently yanked and driven out to random locations. Hilda Fliesschenbaum transferred from this team to the SIS Team Longboard Long Beach California: Keeping an eye on the weirdos of the Warp Drive Project. *'Kalyn Emerson' -- Waif of a woman that can toss a grown truck across the road. Telekinetic among other things. White haired but not old. She has the chops of leadership. *'George Sand' -- A woman BTW, not a man. George has a golden pen and the "delusion" that she was Chopin's lover in the 19th century. She still misses him. Wears men's clothing, not nearly the scandal it once was. George works propaganda. *'Randal Smith' -- Computer Guru, forensic hard drive recovery and so forth. Mainly cop skills. Observer, not quite Angelo Mancuso, but close. Typical nerd including pining after female attention. He has the body of a surfer down to the shock of unruly blond hair. *'Fillmore Bright' -- Weapons expert. Ex Ranger a tad not all there at times. A monkish loner that it takes Sandy to deal with. He will prep the weapons, load the weapons, and if he has to shoot the weapons it is two weeks of loving therapy to get him out of his shell again. *'"Sandy"' -- No last name. A bright bouncy woman you want to kill for general cheerfulness. She looks all of sixteen and moves like it. Team magical guru. Also medical Doctor, and mechanic. She loves everyone. *'John Brown' Absolutely no relation. Confluence of two common names. John is a general expert. He has cop skills, can wrench cars, even cook a tasty meal. He special ability is social glue and lube. He can sit down with a perp and get the person’s life story in under half an hour. He is also good in dealing with Fillmore. Team Moonshine Mid Kentucky. Oversaw the Batboy. *'Cletus Ray Custus --' Good old Boy and a lot smarter than he comes off as. He uses his hick accent like a club Columbo style. "Ges one mour thing...." He has a PhD in physics. *'Martha Mae Tanner --' General Mechanic, yes she can fix a car, she can also bug one, or an office, find same, and make computers sing your tune. *'Raymond "Yankee" Clarke --' Not from the South. Some place down east by the sound of it. Weapons and demolitions, combat driver. No background. *'Fredrick Jefferson --' Lawyer and mouthpiece. Also black. He can play the press like a piano. *'"Granny" Jones --' Middle-aged looking, actual age a good question. The teams magical assistance. She practices mountain Hoodoo. A mix of nature and arcane similar to Voodun without the religious overtones. Various potions and charms are the primary methods. Team Nanok Alaska Worked the Chilly Willie site. Recovered "Theodore" the bear Human hybrid. *'Anuniaq Chevak --' Team Leader, Inuit Shaman, Air Force veteran para rescue. Patch you up, shoot you down, or deal with magic. An Earth magic tradition with religious overlay. *'Cory Gaylord --' Pilot, driver, mechanic. Necessary skill sets to even move in Alaska. An undemonstrative man. Does the job, close to no one. *'Qigiq Sanders --' A half native girl. She is a local skill and survival specialist. Skin seals, fix food from nearly nothing, make boats, make clothing. Animals seemingly walk up to her to be shot. She could walk naked into the wilderness and come back clothed, armed, and full bellied. *'Yvonne Barrow --' From Kansas, she is a criminologist and investigator. She is the main police skills the team has. Easily squiked out by native food. *'Toby Morris --' A former "prepper" that had an outsider encounter. That drove him into Qigiq and got him in the Bureau. Typical of most people in the area he is a generalist. He has made occult knowledge his specialty. Team Panhandle Idaho someplace. No details. Handled the Catboy case Team Rusty Midland, Michigan. Contacted as part of the weird stuff survey. Location of the White Tail Deer Manito. *'Paula Mizkoski --' Team leader. Decent detective, competent fighter, moderately charming. One of those people that can turn a hand to anything and get it done. She is never the best, but she will be good. *'Billy Mender --' Computer guy and political gadfly. He does the machines and keeps the group up on the current political landscape. He is programer. *'Rachael Meijer -- ' Executive organizational skills. She is from that Meijer family. MBA, and other learned degrees. Good with paper trails, investigation, or face work. *'Moe Smith --' Team muscle. Be it personal violence or weapons Moe has you covered. Calm, quiet, Moe is at peace with blowing your head off. *'Juan Santiago --' A small intense man that can fix anything, be it a broken copier or a bad day. If it has moving parts he can cure what ails it. He is a obsession of the week type. Never casual about whatever interests him from 17th Century Japanese sword smiths to 3D printers. *'Janice Morningstar --' Huron shaman, not a formal member but contactable if she considers the matter worth her time. An old woman of indeterminate age described as a wrinkle convention. The Santa Annas San Diego. Worked with VC-SIS on the Mother Eater case. *'Carl Mallory --' Larger than life brick. Former Aussie. *'Natilae --' Stone cold weapon expert. *'Nick and Nora --' Twin white mages. *'Father Carlos --' Spiritual backup. Currently undergoing the crisis of organization that many gifted Catholic priests are undergoing. He has not formally left the Church. He is preaching the Enlightenment message. *'"The "Wizard" --' Crazy guy from another reality. A powerful mage. He is only about 80% reliable. Team Shakeytown San Fransisco, no details The Superstitions They are a more traditional B-13 team based out of a sheep ranch in Arizona near the Superstition Mountains. They have "charge" over the Superstition Mountains a ley line hot spot and dimensional gate factory. Contact is Lynn Parker. *'Lynn Parker --' Combat driver and gun bunny, Current head of the team. *'William Nightwatcher --' Apache Shaman Wise old Indian template. *'Lilly Moroson --' Esper: Twitchy waif of a woman. Sees things. *'Bob Foster --' Lawyer, Anthropologist. *'Bob Makes --' US Marshal, retired. Works as a ranch hand. Looks old as the hills. *'Eddie Somers --' Former Ranger and MP. Team Wendego Wisconsin, based in St. Paul *'Windy Simon --' Team contact, no details. Team Zydeco Louisiana, no mentions. *'Phillip Bernard --' Team lead. Charm, savoir faire, and a charisma that will not quit. He can talk snakes out of their skin. He would be a ladies man if not for the fact he is a total queen. *'Francis Descoteaux --' Cajun good old boy. Fix an outboard motor, pick a lock, bypass sophisticated security systems in the blink of an eye. If he wasn't honest, he would be dangerous. *'Martha "Marty" Knox --' Cute girly that looks like she hasn't two brains cells to her name. Team law muscle. and investigation. *'Ana Janz --' AKa "Mr. J", or "Dutch". Weapons, martial arts, breaking things. And he also fights. *'Papa Devon --' AKA Richard Devon. Haitian Voodoo. A big gentle man that speaks slowly and with great gravis. His voice would have you pondering the meaning of the time of day if he gave it to you. Category:Groups Category:B-13 Teams Category:Bureau 13 Category:Mad Science Category:Lists